


В полной зависимости

by lamia_oculi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, cue the tears, gratuitious descriptions of Hux's daily routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi
Summary: Каф, сигареты, стимуляторы, и просто удивительно, что Хакс не сгорает в химически индуцированном безумном огне.У Хакса есть проблема. Кайло имеет с ней дело
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 12





	В полной зависимости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642882) by [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes). 



Проснуться. Свеситься с края кровати за банкой. Вытряхнуть две таблетки в ладонь и проглотить, не запивая. Хакс глубоко дышит через нос, в горле пересохло, рот словно набит вонючей ватой. Он встает на пол и, спотыкаясь, бредёт к двери освежителю. Пол, кажется, слегка покачивается, но на самом деле это не… в общем, это должно быть странно, но в этот миг Хакс знает лишь это: что пол под его ступнями будет неудержимо крениться, как и ожидалось.

Он жмет на панель управления, включает ультразвуковой душ и встает под него, чувствуя, как волны его очищают, переделывают. Затем он выходит, ополаскивает лицо, трёт, трёт, трёт. Скулы под кончиками его пальцев ощущаются несколько грубо. Он нащупывает зубную щетку и с трудом разлепляет веки, чтобы взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Затем сует щетку в рот, пытаясь вычистить вкус слюны, ночи и старых сигарет.

Он сплевывает.

И таблетки начинают действовать, выпрямляя позвоночник, пронзая его насквозь. На краю зрения мелькают всполохи, но он опускает веки и дышит, пока те не растворяются. Затем он вновь открывает глаза и начинает яростно тереть темные круги, которые он видит в зеркале.

Они не исчезают.

Но это нормально, хорошо, все в порядке. Потому что Хаксу плевать. Они не имеют значения. Не имеют, потому что он проснулся и готов к смене на мостике. Он тянется за гребнем, проводит по волосам. Разделает их кончиком гребня, но пробор не получается.

Не получается.

На мгновение Хакс не может понять, в чем дело. Он пытался сделать пробор на том же месте, тем же способом, что делал годы. По диагонали, из центра. Но по какой-то причине линия, разделяющая его волосы, искривляется. Он смотрит в зеркало. Его рука трясется. Он перехватывает кисть другой рукой, сжимает, пока дрожь не отступает.

Затем он делает пробор.

***

По пути на мостик он проглатывает половину порции протеинового коктейля. Липкая смесь на языке вызывает отвращение. Он выбрасывает остатки в мусорный шлюз в коридоре, ведущем от лифтов к мостику, и салютует проходящему мимо лейтенанту.

Когда он заходит на мостик, он яростно трет язык об зубы, и ему приходится прикладывать почти физические усилия, чтобы не проглотить кофе, что передает Унамо, сразу же.

— Доклад о статусе, — рявкает он, и Таннисон зачитывает бесконечный список вещей, которые можно было сформулировать единственной фразой: _сэр, пока вы спали, не случилось ничего_. Когда Таннисон заканчивает, Хакс выдыхает через ноздри, но ничего не говорит, только кивает. Оно того не стоит. Каф в желудке источает тепло и наполняет тело частицами яркой жизни.

***

В середине утра Хакс кивает майору Тиццину и оставляет его за старшего на мостике. Он выскальзывает за дверь, его каблуки отбивают привычный ритм. Он проходит в свой кабинет, закрывает дверь и, наконец, оказывается в одиночестве.

Хакс шарит по карману в поисках зажигалки. Затем вытаскивает сигарету, прикуривает, наслаждаясь успокаивающим шипением тлеющего табака. Он садится на пол, спиной к двери, подтягивает к себе колени и обхватывает рукой. Дым, который он выдыхает, ощущается густым на языке и ватно-сухим в задней части горла. Но он может чувствовать, как он шипит в его венах, раскаляя их.

Он в безумном ритме барабанит пальцами по колену, стряхивает пепел: дроиды потом уберут. Разминает плечи под формой. Сигарета заканчивается слишком быстро. Он делает вдох и поднимается. Его почти пустой желудок гудит и вибрирует от яркой энергии.

Ящики в рабочем столе снабжены сканерами отпечатков пальцев. Он барабанит по столу, пытаясь избавиться от раздражающей энергии, и прикладывает подушечку большого пальца к сканеру. Требуется три попытки, чтобы долбаный сканер распознал отпечаток и открыл ящик. Хакс выдвигает его, вытаскивает бутылку воды и несколько витаминных таблеток. Когда он проталкивает их в рот, они ощущаются на вкус, как пепел. Он проглатывает их с трудом.

Затем он вытаскивает датапад и начинает очередной раунд перераспределений. Логистика была наименее любимой частью его работы, потому что вызывала скуку. Но и она, однако, должна была быть сделана, также, как и обзор персонала, как и просмотр бесконечных отчетов от остальной части флота. Каждый день. И бесконечные линии подписей, марширующие по экрану.

Но это поможет. Должно.

***

Когда хронограф рядом с экраном выключается, перед глазами Хакса всё расплывается. Он достает еще один питательный коктейль, в этот раз впихивает в себя три четверти, и его желудок протестующе сжимается. К горлу подступает желчь, вынуждая судорожно сглотнуть.

Медленно, медленно тошнота начинает утихать, когда он свешивается над столом, вцепившись в его край. Он с трудом дышит через нос, чувствуя, как по лбу стекает капля пота. Он вновь нащупывает зажигалку и вытаскивает сигарету.

Первая затяжка — ничто, но затем его вены вновь наполняются очищающим светом. Его желудок вновь дергается, но это того стоит. Он с усилием выдыхает. Пытается растянуть сигарету на как можно более длительное время, делает медленные затяжки, но ничего не выходит. Как только дым покидает его легкие, его губы вновь обхватывают сигарету, втягивают дым почти отчаянно.

Он чувствует жар на кончиках пальцев. Почти всё.

Затем он отправляется в освежитель. На скулах яркие пятна, но лицо очень бледное. Он трет лоб, смывая пот. Моет руки, очищает от запаха дыма.

***

Смена заканчивается. Хакс, покидая мостик, спотыкается. И тогда под локоть его подхватывает чужая рука — огромная, обтянутая черной перчаткой. Он смотрит вверх. Рен, разумеется. Он кивает. Рен кивает в ответ, отпускает его руку.

Когда они добираются до офицерской столовой, та почти пуста. Хакс отходит в освежитель и сует руку в карман. Затем снимает пиджак и открывает живот холодному свету, который испускает потолок. Разрывает обертку и наклеивает противорвотный пластырь на живот. Затем надевает пиджак и негнущимися пальцами поправляет воротник. Приглаживает волосы.

Рен сидит за одним столом с Тиццином и Митакой. Лейтенанты сидят настолько далеко, насколько это вообще возможно по правилам вежливости. Хакс проходит мимо них и садится за стол. Пластырь на животе натягивается, но он игнорирует это ощущение. Сотрудник столовой поспешно ставит перед ним тарелки. Её содержимое напоминает сероватые помои. Тушеное мясо, думает он, и немного зелени.

Он морщится. Всё это выглядело бы неаппетитно, даже если бы его внутренности не пытались закручиваться в узел. Суп, который он пробует, такой густой, что напоминает клей. Он глотает его с бесстрастным выражением лица. Рен понимающе косится на него, но он не собирается демонстрировать свое отвращение. Эта пища была стандартной для Финализатора, и если она достаточно хороша для штурмовиков, она достаточно хороша и для него.

***

Несколько часов спустя он возвращается в свою каюту и опять погружается в нескончаемые отчеты и наброски стратегии на следующие месяцы. Хронометр опять пищит. В этот раз Хакс позволяет себе вздох. Он выпрямляется и встает из-за стола. Когда он идет в спальню, его бёдра скрипят, и он думает, что когда-нибудь ему все-таки стоит добраться до тренировочного зала. Он найдет на это время, он знает.

Он снимает форму, стягивает с себя потную нижнюю майку. Брюки, белье: всё это отправляется в шлюз для стирки. Голый, он ковыляет в освежитель. Медленно поднимает руку, трет лицо. Гладит живот и слишком острые тазовые кости. Осторожно пересчитывает пальцами рёбра.

Стакан быстро наполняется водой. Хакс открывает дверцу шкафчика и выуживает еще одну банку. Ее содержимое оглушительно гремит. Она стала лёгкой, и вскоре нужно будет позаботится о её обновлении. Он вздыхает, кладет таблетку в рот и запивает водой.

Его простыни холодные и несколько грубые. Он переворачивается на спину, смотрит на потолок, ожидая, пока его поглотит искусственное забытье. Завтрашний день будет таким же. Смыть и повторить. Рука покоится на неоднородном на ощупь участке живота, где кожа покрыта остатками клея, что оставался после слишком большого количества пластырей. Смыть и повторить.

***

Когда до Кайло доходит, что происходит, он чувствует странную неловкость от того, что ничего не замечал раньше. Они трахались месяцы, и только сейчас он понимает: что-то не то.

И это не удивительно. Хакс так осторожен. Он приводит Кайло в удаленную каюту, отправляет на колени, дрожит, дергается, затем делает то же самое с Кайло. Пропускает пальцы через волосы Кайло, лижет его губы, затем передает ему шлем и бормочет пару слов о работе.

Даже когда они наконец перебираются в каюту Хакса, тот всегда отправляет его назад — _не могу спать, когда ты здесь, Кайло,_ — и Кайло уходит без возражений. Хакс — закрытый человек, и они просто… ну… не то, чтобы это что-то значило. Просто удобство, просто секс.

Он узнает из-за обычной случайности. У Хакса выходной, и они встречаются позже обычного. Хакс сворачивается рядом, положив голову на предплечье Кайло. И почему-то, почему-то его дыхание замедляется, успокаивается прежде, чем он говорит Кайло уйти. Кайло знает, что он должен, должен убраться к себе, оставить Хакса на подушках и пойти в собственную постель. Но он не может. Не теперь, когда лицо Хакса безмятежно разгладилось. Не теперь, когда он хочет стереть тени под глазами Хакса, и когда он чувствует на себе медленное дыхание Хакса.

Поэтому он остается.

И просыпается рано, по привычке, как только активируется освещение, имитирующее восход солнца. Хакс всё еще спит, свернувшись рядом, в углу его губ что-то похожее на корку. Кайло осторожно переворачивается на бок и смотрит, как Хакс дышит во сне.

Когда Хакс просыпается, Кайло тянется к нему, чтобы прижать ближе. Но Хакс откатывается и шарит рукой по прикроватной тумбочке, пытаясь что-то найти. Кайло видит, как он вытряхивает на ладонь таблетки и проглатывает. И только тогда Хакс открывает глаза. Когда он понимает, что не один, он вздрагивает и подается назад, но Кайло кладет ладонь ему на плечо и сжимает.

— Почемы ты еще здесь? — голос Хакса хриплый со сна.

— Ты не просил меня уйти, — Кайло смотрит на банку, стоящую на тумбочке. — Что это, Хакс? Ты в порядке?

Хакс подслеповато щурится.

— Я в порядке, и это, блять, совсем не твое дело, — он сползает с кровати и плетется к освежителю. Кайло следует за ним.

— Уверен? Ты плохо выглядишь.

Чистая правда. Хакс выглядит ужасно. Обезвоженная кожа имеет пепельно-серый цвет. Они всегда трахались при приглушенном свете, но сейчас, в ярких дневных лучах, Кайло замечает значительную худобу, тощие пальцы. На животе — квадрат раздраженной кожи, предплечья покрыты синяками. Кайло узнает следы собственных пальцев, но он не помнит, чтобы когда-либо хватал Хакса с силой, которая была нужна, чтобы оставались синяки.

Хакс поворачивается к нему, и Кайло видит обтянутые кожей ребра и живот, дряблый от недостатка активности. Он мог бы очертить ладонью бедра Хакса, среди выпирающих костей мог бы нащупать маленькие мягкие участки, что были неочевидны при общей стройности Хакса.

— На что ты смотришь?

Кайло поднимает голову. Взгляд Хакса устремлен на него, зубная щетка ритмично двигается в его руке. Его глаза широко раскрыты, во взгляде не осталось и следа сонной мягкости. Кайло пожимает плечами. Ничего. Ничего такого, что Хакс бы мог понять.

***

После этого он продолжает смотреть. И Хакс, кажется, отказывается от намерения выгонять Кайло после того, как он впервые просто не ушёл. Вместо этого он пожимает плечами, исчезает в освежителе, возвращается и ложится рядом с Кайло. Позволяет Кайло притянуть его к себе и обхватить плечи.

И каждое утро он просыпается по будильнику, перекатывается к краю постели, хватает те таблетки. Однажды, когда Хакс вновь скрывается в освежителе, Кайло бросает взгляд на этикетку. Стимуляторы. Энергетики. И это почти смешно. Каф, сигареты и стимуляторы, и просто удивительно, что Хакс не сгорает в химически индуцированном безумном огне.

Когда Хакс возвращается, Кайло осторожно ведет пальцем по его щеке, целует место, где была веснушка более тёмная, чем прочие. И думает, что делать.

***

Он заходит, когда Хакс отлепляет пластырь от живота, и опять думает, что можно сделать. Потому что он прикасался к этому месту прошлой ночью, обводил пальцами края. Противорвотный, он узнает его по цвету. Хакс смотрит на него и выталкивает из освежителя дрожащими руками.

Позже, когда Кайло целует его, просунув язык между узких губ Хакса, ему кажется, что он чувствует вкус желчи.

***

Ему нужна повязка. Он порезался, когда брился перед зеркалом Хакса, и поэтому он открывает шкафчик, собираясь найти что-нибудь, чем можно заклеить кровоточащий порез. Но он не находит ничего.

Не потому, что шкафчик пуст.

Нет, он плотно забит всевозможными флаконами. Некоторые из них стантартные: бакта стоит с одной стороны полки, группа тоников и средств для умывания — с другой. Но еще там стоят несколько непромаркированных бутылочек, заполненных ядовито-розовой жидкостью. Четыре банки стимуляторов стоят вместе. И рядом с ними — целая куча одинаковых высоких голубых флаконов, которые Кайло узнает. Снотворное.

И это настоящая критическая точка, момент принятия решения. Потому что после секса Хакс всё время выскальзывает в освежитель. И теперь Кайло знает, зачем. Чтобы перебить эффект стимуляторов, лечь рядом с Кайло и провалиться в искуственное оцепенение. И он не может позволить этому продолжаться. Он должен исправить это. Должен сделать что-нибудь, что угодно. Должен потрясти Хакса за плечи, попросить его послушать, заставить посмотреть на то, что он с собой делает.

Кайло делает глубокий вдох. Хакс, вероятно, прямо сейчас проводит один из своих невероятно коротких перерывов в офицерской комнате отдыха. Он пойдет. Он пойдет к нему и разберется с этим раз и навсегда.

***

Когда он добирается до комнаты отдыха, Хакс сидит в кресле рядом с Фазмой, сжимая зубами зажженную сигарету. Он не замечает вошедшего Кайло, и тот медленно ступает по комнате, прислушиваясь к разговору.

— Ты — что делаешь? — голос Фазмы звучит пораженно. Хакс пожимает плечами.

— Трахаюсь с ним.

Кайло останавливается. Если Хакс трахается с кем-то еще, ему определенно хотелось бы об этом знать.

— Но почему? Хакс, я знаю, ты любишь, когда в твоей жизни есть некоторое количество риска, но это выглядит как абсурд, — Фазма усмехается и подается вперед, внимательно глядя на Хакса.

— Почему нет? — Хакс опять пожимает плечами и затягивается. — Не то, чтобы это что-то _значило_ , Фазма. Мы просто трахаемся. Не то, что мне есть до него дело.

И кровь Кайло закипает. Он чувствует ложь благодаря Силе, знает, что слова, сорвавшиеся с губ Хакса, абсолютно неискренни. И он чувствует, что Хакс нервничает, он окутан сожалением и ненавистью, вызванной осознанием, что его слова являются ложью. Что он не может сказать их Фазме, зная, что они истинны.

Прекрасно. Но Кайло пришел сюда, чтобы помочь Хаксу. Пришел, чтобы избавить Хакса от боли и зависимости. Но у него не хватало благородства даже на то, чтобы заявить об их отношениях. И почему Кайло должен ему помогать? Почему он должен вытаскивать Хакса из ада, который он сам для себя создал. В конце концов, они _просто трахаются_.

Ложь или нет, Хакс желает, чтобы это было правдой.

Но это ложь. Кайло вплелся в жизнь Хакса и завязал узел — слишком тугой, чтобы его можно было легко распустить. До сего момента он даже не думал, что ему это дает. Он думал только об удовольствии и, совсем недолго, о шансе спасти Хакса.

Но теперь он знает лучше.

И он знает, что делать.

***

Когда Хакс просыпается, он тянется за банкой. Её нет. Он открывает глаза, свет ослепляет его. Ему не показалось. Банка исчезла. С другой стороны кровати доносится смешок.

— Это ищешь, Хакс? — это Кайло, всегда Кайло. Хакс обреченно кивает. Когда Кайло вставал рано, с ним всегда было сложно. Он, видимо, хочет поговорить или еще что-нибудь перед тем, как отдать банку.

Но, к удивлению Хакса, Кайло ничего не говорит. Напротив, он подставляет свою ладонь, вытряхивает две таблетки. Затем завинчивает крышку.

— Открой рот.

И Хакс подчиняется прежде, чем осознает, что делает. И Кайло просовывает пальцы в его рот, кладет ему на язык стимуляторы. Хакс проглатывает их, и Кайло проводит пальцем от его подбородка до ключиц.

— Не так сложно, правда, Хакс? — тот кивает, на его губах остается фантомное ощущение прикосновения пальцев Кайло. Оно не пропадает, пока он принимает душ, и остается с ним весь день.

***

Руки Кайло обнимают его живот в середине дня, осторожно поглаживают, когда он наклеивает пластырь. Он мягко целует Хакса в горло. Шепчет в его ухо.

— С тобой так просто, Хакс. Посмотри, кого ты из себя сделал. Что будет, если я не буду тебе позволять? Мне надо будет гладить твой лоб, пока тебя будет тошнить? Хлопать по спине? Попробуем? — Хакс трясет головой, безуспешно ударяет назад локтем. — О, тебе не нравится эта идея? Хм-м-м. Ну, может быть, не сегодня.

И он расслабляется в руках Кайло. Не сегодня.

***

— Хороший мальчик.

Хакс должен быть расстроен, должен ненавидеть себя за то, что стоит на коленях перед Кайло. Но все, что он может чувствовать, это отчаяние. Через полчаса ему нужно быть на мостике, и он сопротивлялся приходу сюда настолько долго, насколько он мог. Но он никогда не мог провести полную смену без нужды в этом, и сейчас, с Кайло, это никак не отличалось от того, что было, когда он разрушал себя в одиночестве.

Кайло щелкает его по скуле, достает сигарету и прижимает ее к губам Хакса. Он подносит к ней зажигалку, и Хакс отчаянно втягивает в себя дым.

— Какой хороший маленький генерал. Я мог заставить тебя делать всё что угодно, ты знаешь? Просто убрать таблетки, удерживать тебя от них, и ты бы сломался, раскололся вдребезги, как стекло. Может быть, ты бы протянул день, может, два. Но рано или поздно ты бы приполз ко мне и сделал всё, что я бы попросил.

Он вытаскивает сигарету из губ Хакса, и Хакс может лишь тянуться за ней. Кайло мрачно смеется: единственный звук, нарушающий тишину кабинета.

— Хочешь её назад, милый мальчик? — Хакс кивает. — Ну, сейчас можешь её взять. Сейчас. Но в будущем я, наверное, буду не так милостив. Или даже сейчас. Потому что сейчас я тебе нужен. Мы же не просто трахаемся. И ты будешь делать всё, что я захочу. Всё, Хакс.

И он прав, и Хакс понятия не имеет, как это произошло, но всё, что он может, это подползти к Кайло и забрать сигарету, как тот и говорит. И он дрожит, потому что это были _его собственные_ слова, эта глупая фраза, что он бросил Фазме, и теперь — нет, теперь они не просто трахаются. Не сейчас, когда он открывает рот, словно птенец, который просит, чтобы его покормили.

Это всё, что он может делать.


End file.
